Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell module.
Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles with a fuel cell stack installed in a front room on a front side of the vehicle have been known (see, for example, JP2015-231319A).
The fuel cell vehicle having the fuel cell stack installed in the front room may have a hydrogen pump and a gas-liquid separator further installed in the front room. The hydrogen pump resupplies hydrogen off gas, discharged from the fuel cell stack, to the fuel cell stack. The gas-liquid separator separates water from the hydrogen off gas. A heating flow path may be arranged near the gas-liquid separator. A fluid for heating the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator flows in the heating flow path to prevent liquid water in the gas-liquid separator from freezing in a low temperature environment.
In this configuration, the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator are preferably directly fastened and connected to each other with a hydrogen flow path formed therebetween, instead of additionally providing a separate member for forming the hydrogen flow path between the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator, so that the fuel cell module including the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator can be downsized. A gasket may be provided to seal a connection portion between the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator directly connected to each other with the flow path formed therebetween. Unfortunately, a plurality of fastening points might not be arrangeable to surround the connection portion between the hydrogen pump and the gas-liquid separator and to surround the gasket, depending on a position of the heating flow path. As a result, reaction produced at the fastening points due to repulsive force of the gasket might be uneven. When the reaction produced at the fastening points is uneven, a facing surface of the gas-liquid separator might be inclined relative to a facing surface of the hydrogen pump. Thus, a technique ensuring a lower risk of reaction produced at the fastening points, due to repulsive force of the gasket, being uneven has been called for.